PACAR VIRTUAL DALAM SEBUAH BLOG
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Aoki lapis, seorang pelukis yang berbakat dan mempunyai sebuah blog galeri lukisan yang bernama "ICE PRINCESS GALERRY". Pada suatu hari, pacar virtual Aoki, yang selalu rajin mengomentari postingan Aoki dan meminta dibuatkan lukisan dan harus siap serta dibawa ke tempat yang dijanjikan. Siapakah pacar virtual Aoki yang sesungguhnya? One shoot langsung tamat.


**DISCLAIMER: YAMAHA CORPORATION AND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**VOCALOID**

**PACAR VIRTUAL DALAM SEBUAH BLOG**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**GENRE: ROMANCE**

**PAIRING: RINTOAOKI**

**RATING: T**

**KAMIS, 18 SEPTEMBER 2014**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, ANEH, IDE PASARAN DAN HUMOR YANG GARING**

**.**

**.**

**ITS SECOND STORY VOCALOID**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**MAGICAL MIRROR BY KAGAMINE RIN & LEN**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**HAPPY FUN!**

**.**

**.**

**PACAR VIRTUAL DALAM SEBUAH BLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah komentar baru tampak muncul di layar Nokia Asha 306, milik seorang gadis berambut biru laut dan bermata saffir biru.

**BARU SAJA by ORANGE PRINCE on SUNSET PICTURE**

**WAH, LUKISAN MATAHARI SENJANYA SUNGGUH INDAH SEKALI, ICE PRINCESS. KAMU SEMAKIN JAGO MELUKIS YA. AKU SALUT PADAMU!**

Seketika senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya yang berwarna putih cerah. Gadis berkacamata yang bernama Aoki Lapis tersebut, lantas mengetik balasan untuk orang yang telah mengomentari postingan pada blognya yang bernama "ICE PRINCESS GALLERY".

**BARU SAJA by ICE PRINCESS on SUNSET PICTURE**

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS PUJIANNYA. **

"Hehehe...," Aoki pun tersenyum lebar sambil menampilkan kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

Hingga dua sahabatnya kentalnya, mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Ayo, kenapa kamu senyum-senyum begitu?" seru kedua gadis yang berwajah sama sambil menepuk pundak Aoki bersama-sama.

"WUAAAH...!" pekik Aoki kaget setengah mati. Bahkan membuat handphone-nya nyaris jatuh dari tangannya saking kagetnya.

"HAHAHA!"

Dua pelaku itupun tertawa ngakak secara berjamaah. Aoki menoleh ke arah si kembar yang bernama Anon dan Kanon ini. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Anon, Kanon. Apa-apaan sih? Kalian mengagetkan aku. Akukan bisa jantungan nanti," sembur Aoki marah dengan gaya yang lucu.

"Hehehe, maaf. Maaf, Aoki!" kata Anon yang berambut blonde pendek.

"Iya, maaf dong, Aoki," ucap Kanon yang berambut blonde panjang dan diikat ponytail samping kiri.

Aoki pun menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Ya, baiklah."

Si kembar tertawa lebar.

"Terima kasih, Aoki," sahut si kembar itu sambil memeluk erat Aoki yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

NGEK!

Aoki pun menjadi pucat wajahnya karena dipeluk super kuat oleh si kembar itu.

"IYA, AKU TAHU. TAPI, TOLONG LEPASIN AKU DONG," seru Aoki meronta-ronta sambil mengeluarkan air mata terjunnya.

Saat bersamaan, muncullah seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dan bermata saffir biru, masuk ke dalam kelas yang hening – hanya ada Aoki, Kanon dan Anon yang baru datang. Ia pun langsung meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu ia pergi keluar kelas begitu saja. Tanpa menyapa mereka bertiga.

Anon dan Kanon melototi laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kagamine Rinto itu.

"Kagamine Rinto itu...," kata Anon dengan tampang sewot." Dia benar-benar tertutup sekali dan tidak pernah bergaul sama kita ya."

"Iya, padahal ia mempunyai wajah yang manis banget. Tapi, sayang, dia itu cuek dan dingin banget sama cewek," ujar Kanon memegang kedua pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Hm, padahal sudah tiga bulan, kita sekelas. Tapi, dia sama sekali nggak mau berteman dengan kita."

"Iya, dingin banget."

Aoki mendengar percakapan si kembar itu dengan senyuman simpul. Ia berpikir bahwa laki-laki yang bernama Rinto itu pasti mempunyai alasan khusus kenapa dia selalu menyendiri dan selalu menghilang dari kelas. Padahal semua teman di kelas ini ingin berkenalan dengan dia, sejak pertama masuk SMA ini – di kelas satu SMA – bersama-sama.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Rinto ingin menyendiri. Sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan,' batin Aoki dalam hatinya.

Sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Aoki pun menatap kembali layar handphone-nya.

**LIMA BELAS MENIT YANG LALU by ORANGE PRINCE on SUNSET PICTURE**

**AKU INGIN KAMU MELUKIS WAJAHKU. APAKAH KAMU BISA?**

Aoki membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat komentar yang tampil pada situs blog-nya.

Lantas ia pun mengetik balasannya.

**BARU SAJA by ICE PRINCESS on SUNSET PICTURE**

**GIMANA BISA AKU MELUKIS WAJAHMU? AKUKAN NGGAK PERNAH BERTEMU LANGSUNG DENGANMU.**

Satu detik kemudian, muncul balasan dari Orange Prince ketika Aoki menekan proses pergantian halaman blog.

**SATU MENIT YANG LALU by ORANGE PRINCE on SUNSET PICTURE**

**GUNAKAN HATIMU. SEPERTI APA DIRIKU, KAMU HARUS MEMBAYANGKANNYA DENGAN TEPAT. KAMU BISAKAN, PRINCESS? AKU YAKIN KAMU BISA.**

**LALU SETELAH LUKISAN ITU SELESAI, HUBUNGI AKU LEWAT PESAN YA. AKU INGIN KAMU MEMBAWA LANGSUNG LUKISAN ITU KE KAFE VOCABAKERY. AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU. **

**JANGAN LUPA, JANJIAN KITA BERDUA PAS HARI MINGGU INI, JAM 9 PAGI, OK!**

Membatulah Aoki di tempat. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar.

'What, besok janjiannya? Bagaimana bisa aku melukis sampai besok harinya. Inikan hari sabtu. Berarti hari minggu besok dong.'

Batin Aoki sweatdrop di tempat.

Sementara Kanon dan Anon yang asyik mengobrol sendiri. Menyadari Aoki yang mematung.

"Aoki, kamu kenapa?" tanya mereka berdua secara serentak.

"Anon, Kanon, tolongin aku...!" kata Aoki dengan tampang yang pucat.

Anon dan Kanon pun saling pandang.

"Apaan sih?"

"Begini...!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Aoki menjelaskan semuanya. Anon dan Kanon saling mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh, gitu."

"Iya."

"Bilangin sama pacar virtual-mu itu, gimana ciri-cirinya?" kata Anon melipat tangannya.

"Iya, bagaimana bisa kamu melukis wajah seseorang itu hanya lewat imajinasi? Anehkan, jadinya nanti," sambung Kanon mengangguk pasti.

"Gitu ya," Aoki manggut-manggut."Aku akan menanyakannya lewat komentar blog."

Aoki menyentuh layar handphone-nya yang touchscreen itu.

**BARU SAJA by ICE PRINCESS on SUNSET PICTURE**

**OK, AKU AKAN MEMBUAT LUKISAN SESUAI PERMINTAANMU. TAPI, TOLONG KASIH TAHU CIRI-CIRIMU SEPERTI APA.**

Sedetik kemudian, balasan diterima.

**BARU SAJA by ORANGE PRINCE on SUNSET PICTURE**

**BAIKLAH, KALAU GITU. CIRI-CIRIKU BERAMBUT PIRANG. MATA BIRU. KULITKU KUNING LANGSAT. BUAT YA DALAM LUKISAN ITU, AKU TERSENYUM. OK.**

Aoki pun tersenyum membacanya.

**SATU MENIT YANG LALU by ICE PRINCESS on SUNSET PICTURE**

**IYA. AKU AKAN MEMBUATNYA. **

Maka Aoki pun langsung menekan tombol merah untuk keluar dari layar blog-nya.

'Sesuai pesananmu, Prince. Aku akan membuatnya sampai selesai dan besok akan aku bawa untukmu,' batin Aoki tersenyum sipu-sipu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu, jam 09.00 pagi, di Kafe VocaBakery. Tempat janjian Aoki dengan pacar virtual-nya itu.

KLINING! KLINING! KLINIIING!

Aoki memasuki tempat itu dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Betapa tidak, inilah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Inilah pertama kalinya ia berjumpa secara tatap muka dengan pacar virtual-nya yang hanya berkomunikasi lewat komentar pada blog.

"SELAMAT DA...," seru seseorang yang menyapanya tapi tiba-tiba sapaannya terputus begitu saja.

Mereka berdua menatap dengan diam dan tubuh yang terpaku berdiri di tempat.

"L-LAPIS?!"

"KA-KAGAMINE?!"

Mereka saling menunjuk ke arah wajah masing-masing dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

Terlihat mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan. Di meja yang berbentuk bulat dan di atasnya terletak dua potongan besar kue brownis serta dua jus buah dingin yang berbeda.

Aoki menundukkan kepalanya sambil memakan potongan kecil kue brownis itu. Sementara laki-laki yang ternyata pacar virtual-nya yang meminta dibuatkan lukisan itu, adalah Kagamine Rinto. Rinto menatap Aoki dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu adalah Ice Princess itu," sahut Rinto tertawa kecil." Ternyata pacar virtual-ku adalah teman sekelasku yang tidak pernah sekalipun aku ajak untuk berbicara."

Wajah Aoki memerah rona di saat tangannya digenggam oleh Rinto.

"Pasti lukisan yang kupesan itu, sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang kusebutkan itukan, Aoki?"

Aoki mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"I-iya."

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Uhm, he'eh. Boleh."

Aoki pun mengambil gulungan lukisan yang berada di dalam tas besarnya – yang terletak di dekat kursi.

"Ini."

Aoki menyodorkan gulungan lukisan kepada Rinto. Rinto pun menerimanya dan langsung membukanya.

Sesuai dengan pesanannya. Di dalam lukisan itu, tampak wajah dirinya yang bersinar terang dengan senyuman yang lebar. Diperindah dengan background berwarna biru langit.

"Sempurna sekali," ucap Rinto tersenyum lebar ke arah Aoki." Ternyata kamu melukis wajahku dengan tepat sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang telah kusebutkan. Kamu memang pelukis yang hebat."

Memerahlah wajah Aoki, dipuji Rinto seperti itu.

Lalu Rinto kembali menggenggam tangan Aoki. Dia menampilkan tertawa lebarnya yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih.

"Aoki, maukah kamu menyayangi aku dan selalu di sampingku sebagai pacar yang seutuhnya?" tanya Rinto dengan lembut." Aku sayang kamu. Sangat sayang. Perkataanku ini sangat tulus dan aku jujur kalau aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan kamu. Aku ingin kita berpacaran secara nyata dan bukan berpacaran di dunia maya. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Aoki menatap Rinto dengan lama. Lima menit kemudian, dia pun mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, aku mau karena aku juga sayang padamu."

Rinto senang mendengarnya. Secara refleks, ia mencium tangan Aoki yang digenggamnya itu. Memerahlah wajah Aoki dibuatnya.

Suasana di kafe yang hening, hanya ada Aoki dan Rinto. Karena Rinto menyewa kafe itu seharian untuk bisa menyenangkan hati pacar virtual-nya yang akan bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya kejutan manis pun menghampirinya. Ternyata Aoki Lapis-lah, pacar virtual-nya sekaligus teman sekelasnya yang tidak pernah ia kenal dan sekalipun tidak pernah berbicara dengannya.

Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang indah. Seindah kisah cinta yang berawal dari dunia maya, tepatnya di dalam sebuah blog.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Hai, saya kembali dengan cerita baru di fandom vocaloid ini. Ini adalah cerita saya yang kedua.**

**Saya mencoba membuat cerita dengan pair Rinto x Aoki. Akhirnya bisa juga saya buat walaupun cerita ini kelihatan gaje rasanya.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan cerita ini? Membosankan ataukah garing karena idenya pasaran? Mungkin ya...**

**Suer lho, tiba-tiba sore harinya saya mendapat ide cerita ini. Barulah di malam harinya saya tulis di buku lalu pinjam laptop abang lagi dengan alasan buat tugas – padahal emang mau tugas – akhirnya cerita ini diketik dengan perjuangan ekstra keras. Biar gak ketahuan buat cerita aneh ini sembari buat tugas kuliah.**

**Dan inilah cerita fluffy (mungkin atau tidak ya) saya sendiri gak tahu.**

**Persembahan cerita buat teman PM saya yang bernama YumiHarizuki. **

"**Maaf, Yumi-chan, cerita ini yang saya publish dulu. Baru deh cerita vocaloid lainnya akan saya coba publish lagi. Jika ada waktu ya.."**

**Sekian dari saya.**

**Salam.**

**Hikari Syarahmia**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH BACA DAN MEMBERI REVIEW!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
